1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a conventional RGB stripe display. The conventional RGB stripe display 10 comprises a plurality of RGB pixel groups 11 and 12. The RGB pixel group 11 includes a red dot (R1) 111, a green dot (G1) 112 and a blue dot (B1) 113 arranged in a row direction, and the RGB pixel group 12 includes a red dot (R2) 121, a green dot (G2) 122 and a blue dot (B2) 123 arranged next to the RGB pixel group 11 in the row direction.
Since the area of the color dot is fixed and the colors of the color dot are fixed, it is hard to adjust to reach a white balance for the conventional RGB pixel group. Therefore, there is a need for an image display to solve the above problems.